grindhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Stuntman Mike
A sociopathic stuntman/serial killer who kills women in and with his "death proof" car. When his next targets decide to fight back, he finds himself in an unusual position. Portrayed by Kurt Russel ﻿An aging hollywood stuntman known as stuntman Mike, is stalking 3 friends Arlene "Butterfly", Shanna and DJ "Jungle" Julia Lucai into a bar. Mike follows DJ Jungle's instructions from the radio announcement to get a lap-dance from "Butterfly". Despite some initial trepidation, due to having seen Mike's car earlier in the day, and asking if he has been following them, Mike puts her at ease (partly by saying she's chicken), and Arlene agrees to the dance. The three women prepare to depart, while Pam another intoxicated female bar patron, has been impressed by Mike and accepts a ride home from him, considering him to be teetotaler and a safe ride. Mike takes Pam to his matte black 1971 Chevy Nova, which is a stunt car rigged with a safety cage inside. As Mike drives Pam off, it becomes clear he is trying to kill her, reminding her that his car is "death proof", but only to the driver. Since the passenger side has no safety restraints at all, he kills her by driving recklessly and then slamming on the brakes, which smashes her skull into the dashboard. Mike speeds off, leaving behind photos he took earlier of the three other women, so as not to get caught with any evidence. He eventually comes on their car on an empty road, and drives at full speed directly into it. The force of the impact kills all four women. (There was an older lady driver in the car known as Lena Frank, who they met up with earlier at the bar.) The local hospital finds Mike with only minor injuries, and asserts that since Mike was sober while the four women were intoxicated, he cannot be charged. This concerns Texas Ranger Earl McGraw, who is convinced Mike is guilty but cannot investigate without evidence. McGraw warns Mike that should this happen again, he'd "make damn sure" it wasn't in Texas. 14 Months Later Three women, Abernathy Ross, Kim Mathis and Lee Montgomery are stopping by a convenience store where Stuntman Mike is intrigued by the women. The 3 women picks up another friend, a stuntwoman named Zoe, so they can perform a stunt called "Ship's Mast" The girls (except Lee Montgomery) enjoy the stunt, until Mike shows up and rear ends their car at high speed. The two cars engage in a harrowing high-speed chase for a distance before they both spin out on opposite sides of the roads, and Zoe is finally thrown from the car's hood. Mike gets out to brag to the girls but Kim fires a gun, wounding him in the left arm. As Mike gets back in the car and flees, Zoe shows that she is ok, and the three women agree to get revenge on Mike. Wounded, Mike is not able to outrun the women, and eventually his car flips. The women pull him from the car and beat him savagely in the head until he falls unconscious. After a short credits sequence, Abernathy delivers a final axe kick to Mike's head, crushing his skull. Category:Death Proof Segment